Cherry Apology
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: COMPLETE! It's a cold and rainy December night when Ron once again ruins the happy moment. Guess what his apology was the next morning? It sure shocked her to see them on her bedside table. ONE SHOT! RHr


Summary: It's a cold and rainy December night when Ron once again ruins the happy moment. Guess what his apology was the next morning? It sure shocked her to see them on her bedside table. ONE SHOT! Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I own everything so too bad! sticks tongue out No, just kidding. I don't own anything but the plot and title and summary and anything you don't recognize as J.K. Rowling's.

Author's Note: This is a ONE shot folks! So what does that mean? No updates! Just a nice little reminder! ENJOY!

* * *

****

Cherry Apology

"R-Ron I'm f-freezing!" Hermione shuddered. "C-could you please p-pass me a b-blanket?"

Ron reached over and grabbed the nearest blanket, throwing "it at Hermione.

"Oh, thank you! That's so nice of you! Just throw it at me!" Hermione snapped.

"Well you asked for it. You didn't say how I had to give it to you," Ron argued.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU LITTLE-"

"Hey you two calm down! If you start fighting now we'll never get to spend the night together!" Harry piped up.

Hermione sighed and sat back down farther away from Ron and Ron scooted away from her even further.

Harry shook his head, sadly.

"Anyway, what were you going to say? I'm not exactly _little_! I'm much taller than you!" Ron retorted.

"Why you," Hermione got up and made to lunge at Ron but Harry pushed her back.

"Come on! We've been out for five minutes and both of you are already at each other's throats! What is this! Just calm down and enjoy the rain outside," Harry suggested.

"Not if she doesn't stop calling me little!" Ron said.

"I only called you that ONCE!" Hermione debated crossing her arms across her chest.

"And all this over a _blanket_?" Harry said in shock. "Wow."

"Oh look it's the first snowflake of the year!" Hermione exclaimed as she pointed out the window in the Great Hall.

"No it's not! That one is the first one!" Ron argued pointing to a different snowflake.

"Mates, not again! It's just a snowflake. Let them fall and enjoy the scenery, please?" Harry pleaded with his two friends.

"Fine. But only if Ronald acts civilized," Hermione said.

"Civililized? CIVILIZED? YOU'RE THE ONE NOT ACTING CIVILIZED!" boomed Ron's voice as he got to his feet angrily.

"There he goes again. Acting like a wild animal, shouting and what not," Hermione pointed out nodding her head towards Ron who was now turning red.

"You were yelling a few minutes ago, too!" Ron debated.

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Guys!"

"Was NOT!"

"Was TOO!"

"Guys!"

"WAS NOT!"

"WAS TOO!"

Hermione and Ron were both on their feet now glaring at each other.

"GUYS! SHUT UP AND CALM DOWN!"

Ron and Hermione turned sharply to face Harry. They glared once more at each other then Hermione stomped away to the Girls Dormitory.

Harry placed his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Can't you two go on a day without fighting?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, mate. I don't know why, I just get angry when she's not pleased with what I do. Then again, she's never pleased with what I do," Ron replied.

"The only reason you get angry is because you want her to like you. And she most likely does! Just give her a chance and stop getting mad so easily," came Ginny's reply unexpectedly.

"Didn't know you were there," Harry said.

Ginny sighed. "Yes, I seem to be invisible."

"I guess I do like her. But do you think she'd ever like me?" Ron asked them.

"Course, mate!"

"Sure, Ron! Just do something to show her that you're sorry," Ginny suggested.

"Like what? Give her cherries?"

"Cherries? Why cherries?" Harry asked.

"Because she told me once that those were her favorite fruits," Ron boasted, happy that he remembered _something_.

"Good idea, Ron!" Ginny cheered.

"But, when should I give them to her?"

"How about you put them in her room?" Harry offered.

"Or..."

The three spent the rest of the night thinking up of what to do. Then they headed to bed, weary and excited to see Hermione the next day.

The Next Day:

Hermione got up, rubbing her eyes and stretching. She yawned, yanked the sheet covers off of her and hopped out of bed. She dressed and washed up quickly, then headed to get her homework for class from her drawer.

As she leaned down to open up the drawer, a red item caught her eye. More like two red items caught her eye. She scooped them into her hand and scrutinized them, wondering who had left them there. She quickly got her homework and sped into the Common Room.

"Harry! Ginny! Look what someone left me on my bedside table!" Hermione cried as she rushed up to them dangling the cherries from her hand.

"Yum! Cherries!" Ginny exclaimed.

"But who was it?" Hermione asked.

"Ron," came Harry's answer.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Ron?"

Ginny and Harry nodded.

"He remembered that I liked cherries! But how? He usually forgets everything-"

"Unless it's about you," Harry pointed out.

Hermione cocked her head to the side, not understanding what Harry was trying to tell her.

"I'll go ask Ron," Hermione said as she walked off to find Ron in the Great Hall.

"Ron! Ro-on! RON!" Hermione cried.

"I'm right here, Mione! Do you have to scream?" Ron said as he popped out from behind her.

"Oh, sorry. I was just wondering why you left me cherries," Hermione said.

"Oh, well, because I'm sorry that I spoiled your night yesterday," Ron replied, looking at the ground and a hint of red creeping into his cheeks.

"Oh, well, thanks," Hermione thanked.

"Um, and, erm, you know how cherries are red?"

"Yeah."

"What does red remind you of?" Ron asked.

"Um, anger. Hey, so you're ANGRY still? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME THE CHERRIES? TO TELL ME THAT YOU'RE STILL ANGRY? GOODNESS RON YOU'RE-" Hermione began to yell.

"Hermione will you CALM DOWN for just a bit! Cherries are red, right? Hearts are red, too! And so is love! The cherries are red to symbolize love because I like you Hermione! I like you as more than a friend!" Ron spilled.

"Oh," came the simple reply.

Everything was silent for a bit.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry I blew up at you like that."

"It's okay."

"And Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"I like you, too."

* * *

A/N-I thought that was a nice little cute place to end it, did you? Please review! Lol, ive uploaded like so many one shots today! I just want to give everyone tons to read while im away! So enjoy another one shot!

THANKS IN ADVANCE TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS!


End file.
